Woodworking requires multiple skills, and in particular, working on a board is typically time consuming, as three sides of the board are typically worked. The work must be detailed, so as to properly dimension each piece, so the pieces will fit together in a proper alignment. Completion of a work piece with the necessary tolerances, typically involves hand working the two oppositely disposed smaller sides with routers, while a third side or face must also be hand worked, with either a router, planer or the like, in separate operations.